


How About A Baby?

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Fluff, Jihoon loves Soonyoung, Jihoon takes care of VerKwans baby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jihoon takes care of Ha-Yoon, Hansol and Seungkwan's baby, and learns he too, wants a baby.





	How About A Baby?

Jihoon sat on the hardwood floor, right in front of his couch. Toys were scattered everywhere, some on the coffee table that he had moved to one of the corners of his living room, most of them on the floor, and a few in the playpen that was placed in the center of the room. He was pretty sure there were also a few that had made their way under the couch, but he would check that later.

Seungkwan and Hansol had planned to go on a day long trip, just the two of them, and had asked Jisoo if he was willing to take care of their daughter, Ha-Yoon. Jisoo, being a lover of kids, said yes. Unfortunately he ended up falling sick, and so, here Jihoon is, holding a baby.

Thankfully, she was pretty easy for a baby (not that Jihoon really knew, he was just glad she took her bottle and wasn't crying the whole time). She had fallen asleep half and hour ago, but Jihoon didn't want to take a chance and move, waking her up. His legs were getting numb though.

“Babe! I'm home!” Soonyoung burst into the apartment rather loudly. He did that almost every day, but Jihoon thought it was unusually loud. Of course the little girl in his arms stirred and opened her eyes.

Jihoon sighed. Time to heat up another bottle, and then change her diaper, and then play with her, and--

“Uh,” Soonyoung took a long look around their living room. “I don't remember us having a baby.” He joked and Jihoon glared. Soonyoung kneeled by Jihoon just as Ha-Yoon started crying. “Oh, poor baby.” Soonyoung quickly picked the little one up and cooed. “Did you wake-up?” Jihoon snorted.

“Yeah, someone was just yelling in here.” That caused Soonyoung to wince.

“Sorry,” He apologized and stood, rocking Ha-Yoon gently. “Does she need to be fed?” Jihoon nodded his head and tried to stand as well. His legs felt like jelly and he was surprised when they held him up. “I'll go heat her up some milk,” He started baby-talking to her and she smiled.

“Why does she like you so much?” It wasn't that she didn't like Jihoon, it's just that she liked Soonyoung more.

“‘Cause I see her more than you do.” Soonyoung visited Seungkwan more than Jihoon did and he started to feel jealous that she smiled at him like that. Soonyoung picked up the diaper-bag Seungkwan and left them and pulled out a bottle. “Is the formula in the kitchen?” 

Jihoon grunted and nodded. He was tired. Unusually, he didn't have to work early in the morning so he slept in. Today though, Seungkwan and Hansol showed up at his door at six in the morning, leaving no time for more sleep. It was now a little past five in the evening and he was exhausted. His lover could tell.

“I'm sorry I couldn't be here.” The older man apologized, kissing the shorter before making his way to the kitchen. Jihoon could still hear him making stupid noises and talking nonsense. Jihoon wondered what it would be like if they ever had a kid of their own.

Soonyoung would definitely be way overprotective, especially if they had a girl. He would take them to his dance studio and teach them early-on how to dance. He would sneak them candy and sweets when he wasn't supposed to. He would definitely try to show off the baby to everyone. He would be a proud father. Affection grew in Jihoon's chest.

Jihoon caught a glimpse of his lover, he was smiling down at Ha-Yoon and the look in his eyes -- oh my god, the look in his eyes -- he looked at her like she meant the world. Jihoon wanted him to look at their child like that.

The microwave beeped and Soonyoung looked back up. Jihoon wanted to see that look again. It's not that he hasn't seen it before -- he's seen it many times, but it's when Soonyoung is looking at him. Not another little being.

“Soonie,” he called out to his lover. Said man turned his head towards Jihoon and walked back out to the living room.

“Yes?” He asked, looking back down at Ha-Yoon. “Look at how precious.” She was sucking on the bottle like she had been starved, and Jihoon would've been worried if he hadn't fed her just a little while ago.

“What if…” He paused for a few seconds before continuing. “What if we had a child?” Soonyoung's eyes lit up almost instantly. A huge smile spreading across his face.

“Really?” His voice was excited. “I definitely want to, but we've only been married a year and a half. Are you sure we're ready?” His serous words contradicted his body language. He was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“Hansol and Seungkwan are doing just fine and they got married after they got pregnant. I think we'll be fine.” It was true. Hansol and Seungkwan only got married a few months before Ha-Yoon was born, but acted like they had been together forever and having a child was nothing. Jihoon knew it wasn't. A child would be difficult but it would be worth it. “We're as ready as we'll ever be.”

“I agree.” Ha-Yoon had finished her bottle and was starting to doze off again. Jihoon made a mental note to change her diaper after they were done talking. “So,” Soonyoung stepped towards Jihoon, leaning in close to his ear. “Should we start trying?”

“Not now!”


End file.
